This invention relates to tackifiers for rubber, methods of using the tackifiers, and the rubber compositions containing the tackifiers.
Previous tackifiers for synthetic rubber have included hydrocarbon resins, coumarone-indene resins, polyterpenes, alkyl phenol/formaldehyde condensates and others. One disadvantage of the prior tackifiers is, however, that they do not provide sufficient tack in certain rubber unless high levels are used, and the high levels necessary adversely affect physical properties of the rubbers.